My Way Out
by LilithIllyria
Summary: Squall finds Quistis and wants her to come back to Garden with him. But will Quistis go or stay with Seifer?
1. Chapter one

An: ok. I wanted to fix and update this story as it was one of my firsts and rather it was poorly done. It's been a very long time so it will be updated and adjusted to fit better. Thank you to my readers and I am sorry for just, dropping off the face of the earth. This story I'm combining chapters so they'll be longer. I do hope it's much better.

WARNING: story has strong language, contains drugs, sex and rock and roll kind of. I don't recommend or endorse any of it.

Chapter: one...

~Quistis~

'Finally,' Quistis mentally smiled to herself as she watched the clock count down to the end of class. Students weren't the only ones who wanted the weekend to come. "Ok now turn in your papers. Your homework for this weekend is to answer questions on page 162. I want all 500 questions answered and on my desk on Monday. There will be no late papers." The class groaned in unison as the last bell rung on this rainy day. Every one walked out of the class quickly, happy to get out of the stuffy class. In all honestly Quistis was glad it was over. She was going to go made if it didn't end when it did.

Quistis walked happily out of the room humming a small tune to herself. She was tired of the everyday life at Balamb, and this weekend she was going to be her escape. Everything had changed in the last three years. Quistis had saved the world with her childhood friends, killed countless people, and had gotten her job as an instructor back. Life right now was... well let's just say it's not her cup of tea right now. She was bored and mainly depressed. Everyone had someone. Irvine and Selphie were happy, Zell had a girl,(how he got someone and Quistis just didn't understand) and Squall... well, in Quistis' mind he as the world's biggest ass.

Tonight was going to be different though. Quistis and Xu were heading to a new cub in Balamb, called Crimson Night, the new techno goth club in town. Yeah the name sounded kinda cheesy but she didn't care. It was her birthday, and as it had been for the past year, Xu was the only one who remembered. Tonight it was on Xu, and Quistis had no complaints about that. This was the night she was going to dress in her skimpy things that haven't seen the light of day since they were taken off the shelves. Happily she walked into her room, and dashed off into the shower. It was only maybe five o'clock but she needed time to find the right look.

After spending an hour in the shower she turned the taps off and started to blow dry her hair. After her hair was 100% dry, and 100% straight, she threw on a large shit and under wear. It was just easier to run around in it when looking for the right look. A rather loud knock echoed through the dark room. "Xu that you?" Quistis asked as she walked over to the door and waited for an answer. "No. It's fucking Squall here to tell you I love you with all my heart and soul. Who the hell do you think it is?" Xu yelled back loudly.

Shaking her head, Quistis couldn't help but giggle. Xu had always been there for her and somehow made her feel better about her troubles in the past. Opening the door she stood to the side to see Xu in a pair of baggy shorts and large shirt to mach. "Fall into Zell's closet?" Quistis asked as she looked her friend up and down. Xu shot her a look of death and ice. "I thought we weren't talking about those asses." Xu shot back as she stepped in and dropped her bag. Shaking her head the blond closed the door and turned to Xu. "So that's in the goodie bag?" Quistis questioned as she smiled and took her over sized bag of cloths or lack of cloths.

"Ah! I got some hair dye for the both of us. Midnight blue for me, cause it fades so well into my black hair. And for you my dearest of friends, crimson. I thought you'd look way amazing in crimson." Xu said with a smile as she handed the blond a bottle. Quistis held up the bottle questionably reading the label one it, _Crimson red to add spice to your life. _'Like hair dye could put spice in your life.' Quistis shook her head at the thought unsure if it would really change anything , or if anyone would notice. "Yeah ok, I'll dye my hair first, while you get an outfit together for me. Alright?" Quistis asked softly as she looked the dye over in her hand. It didn't look like it would be that hard. Xu nodded and dove into the bag to find something to for them to wear. Thirty minutes passed and Xu had only gotten two options for herself and Quistis when she heard; "O my FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GET ME XU?"

Turning Xu could see Quistis throwing open the door before rushing over to her with her hair down. The red dye was so strong, so bright that it made her skin paler and her eyes stand out more. "Looks good." Xu commented as she looked Quistis over with a small smile. Pushing her hair back and staring blankly at her friend, Quistis arched a brow. "Really? I thought it was way too much." Quistis commented as she ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. Xu shook her head and smiled. "Looks good. My turn." Xu called out before rushing to the bathroom with her bottle in her hand.

Quistis sat down on the floor and looked through the things Xu had left out. There sat a blood red corset with black satin ribbons up the back, along with a short black leather skirt. 'Could it be any shorter?' Quistis asked herself as she held up the three inch skirt and contemplated if this was going to be as much fun as she thought. Beside it was a tight pair of black pleather shorts with a on sleeved tank in a deep blue. Shaking her head Quistis sighed as she looked at everything. "Don't chicken out on my now Quis." Xu called out as she came up and stood in room, her hair looked great with a deep black blue coloring. "Look good?" Xu wondered as she did a little spin showing off her short hair. "Yeah you look good." Quistis commented as she took in the full look. "Ok now that the hair's down you can wear that, with those boots and I'll wear that." Xu called out as she dashed over grabbing the shorts and blue top.

Sighing Quistis nodded as she grabbed hers and walking into her bedroom. Thankfully the teachers got a bigger livable apartment unlike the students. Once in her room Quistis started to change but adding a pair of fish nets on. The corset was the tricky part but other than that Quistis was all set to go. Looking herself over in the mirror Quistis was stunned at how she looked. The corset was tied tight and breathing was a task she'd have to master in this. The leather skirt hardly covered her ass but looked damn good with her boots.

"Sexy momma!" Xu called out when Quistis came out of her room. "Don't you look good." Xu added with a giggle. Quistis hummed as she walked over to her friend and nodded. "So do you." Quistis commented before going to the closet and grabbing her bag. "Let's head out and keep a coat on, don't want the kids to see their teachers all dolled up." She teased tossing on her coat. Xu laughed and nodded.

~Squall~

It was a long day for Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden. His work has kept him away from the girl who held his heart and his friends. He had been dating Rinoa for the past three years and lately she had been driving him crazy. This was his weekend off and he just wanted to get away from his life in garden. Tonight he was going to Balamb to become someone different. Tonight he would leave Rinoa and escape. Squall threw open his closet and wondered what he would wear.

After pulling out a pair of leather pants that laced up the back that he found in the very depths of his closet as well as a black mesh shirt. "Squall?" Rinoa called out as she stood in his doorways looking at him oddly. "What?" Squall demanded as he walked into the bathroom, away from her. Carefully he put on black eyeliner and mascara, and then ran a moosed hand through his hair giving it a semi wet look. Oddly enough the look wasn't as bad as he thought it might be and looked rather nice given his pale skin and toned body.

"Where are we going?" Rinoa demanded as she placed her hands on her hips while tapping her toe. Squall turned to her and sighed before explaining his plans for the weekend. "We are going nowhere. I'm going out to a club. I need to get away tonight." Squall said sternly as he looked her over. Sometimes she drove him up the walls and back. Somberly, Rinoa twisted her face into a frown. "Squall! You're never home the rest of the week and I hardly see you! Please talk to me!" Rinoa whined as she wrapped herself around him, tears fell out of her brown eyes and onto his chest. "Rin, look I've spent all my time with you or in the office. I'm sorry but I need a break from everything ok? Please understand." Squall said trying to be nice to the woman. He did care for her.

Rinoa looked up at him in disbelief at his words wondering what kind of break he needed from her. "Fine go to your stupid club! Just remember that I won't be here when you get back! I sick of waiting for you!" Rinoa yelled before she turned angrily to the door stomping her way out and down the hall. Students and faculty parted in fear as she mutter to herself in anger.

"Fine." Squall muttered before he turned and continued working on his clothing. At nine o'clock he left for the club and as always he encountered stairs on his way out to the garage. Once in the car he blasted his music hoping to drown out his life. This was his escape, his way out. Slowly the city's lights came into view. Balamb was not a big club scene but the new one was a branch from Easter and that meant that it was a good one. Squall pulled into the parking lot only to meet a line that was already formed around the side. For once in his life, Squall was glad he knew Seifer. Raijin stood at the door letting people come in only if he saw fit to do so. Once he saw Squall he pushed all others away and bowed happily at him. "Nice to see ya, Squall." Squall just grunted, as he passed.

The beat filled his ears as he looked on to the swarms of people where bodies crashed together on the crowed dance floor. Squall headed up to the second floor and looked down from the VIP bar, just glad to be in the center of everything but on the outside at the same time. Fujin handed him a drink, which he drink quickly, he let the booze get to him. Down in the crowd someone caught his eye. This amazing red head was moving to the beat of the music. 'That's the one for tonight' Squall thought as he walked down to the floor, never looking away from her. Something about this woman just drew him to her. Sliding between her and her friend he started to dance with her, letting their flesh bodies brush up against each other. "Want a drink?" The girl nodded, willingly following him to the second floor, though had never said a thing to him.

The second floor had a bouncer at the stairs, which let them pass without questioning, seeing as Squall was on 'the list', whatever and where ever that list may be. "Know you here?" The red head asked as her voice slithered into his ear. "Know the owners." Squall commented as he led her to a sofa that Seifer was occupying with Fujin. "Sweet one you got there, Leon. You got a name sweetheart?" Seifer asked as he looked at the woman Squall had brought over. The brunet was looking at her with hunger, as if he could eat her up with his eyes, there was something about her he craved. "Yeah, you can call me Kat." The red head commented as she smiled at the pair. Seifer smiled back at her as he eyed every inch of her body liking what he was seeing. "Seifer right?" She asked with a smirk. Nodding his head Seifer arched a brow. "I see my rep precedes me," Commented the blond man. Kat smiled and turned back to 'Leon.' "E?" Fujin asked as she smiled at the red head. 'Kat' turned to see two pills in the middle of Fujin's ruff hand. "Take it. Leave the world for a bit you two. I'll get you guys a privet room." Seifer commented with a smirk as he watched what the girl would do.

It hit her strong, with the combination of 'E' and booze filled her system. Quistis' or now known as Kat, was swimming with mixed emotions and needs. The good looking guy Leon, which she knew wasn't his real name, had taken the same thing and together they were quickly falling down the rabbit hole. She did however find it a bit shocking that Seifer was head of all the madness, not to mention that he was with Fijian. She thought it best not to let them know who she really was, that in itself could fuck with her job royally. Sickly she stumbled into a 'privet room' with Leon where everything set her off, the slight brush of his hand, the swipes of air, everything made her skin tingle. There they were in a dark room with one light and a sloppy bed. She knew what went on here and it was clear what when on here more often than once.

Squall looked into the room with dislike. It was dirty and smelled of sex, but it didn't matter, this girl Kat, which he knew wasn't her real name, made him hunger for something he hadn't hand in a long time. Squall had not hungered for another woman for two years now even though Rinoa just didn't satisfy him anymore. Blinded by this need he closed the door, then advanced on his pray; bringing his arms around her, he pushed her soft hair away from her neck. "So, tell me. Why did you come here?" Squall wondered as he gently he let his lips dip onto her soft flesh, only to bite her seconds later.

Quistis couldn't help it, everything just felt so good. She wasn't sure if it was the drugs or her body craving this. "It's my way out." Quistis whispered as her voice was devoured but the pounding base of the music. "Mine too." Squall whispered as he kissed up her neck to suckle on her ear lobe. She could feel his breath linger in her ear. Her skin crawled with pleaser as she turned in his arms. Softly she let her tongue trace the outline of his ear before whispering to him. "Between you and me, what's your real name."

Growing with hunger she sucked on his earlobe, Squall's lips parted with pleasure, letting out a small gasp of air. He was going to have what he wanted tonight. Roughly he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, this was the first time he had done anything like this. Crawling over top of her he lost his mesh shirt. "What does it matter?" Squall questioned as he let his lips crash onto hers, he could taste her sweetness. Playfully he slid a hand up her skirt and pulled down her underwear, ripping them in the process.

Quistis moaned with pleasure as she felt his ruff hand between her thighs, arching her back she let him do as he pleased. Pleasure surged through her as he slid his fingers in and out of her, while he kissed her soon to be exposed breasts. Slowly she ran her hands over his chest, and to his chain necklace. Opening her eyes she could see Griever around his neck. "Squall!" 'O shit oshit oshit oshit oshit!' Quistis chanted in her mind as she pushed him off of her. "Squall! What the fuck are you doing here?" She screamed as she scrabbled to the head of the bed, clinging to her lose corset.

Looking down at his hard member, Squall let out a long sigh. "So you know who I am." Squall said not too shocked. Looking into her eyes, he realized for the first time what he had done and what was so wrong about it. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to escape my world, even for a few hours." Squall mumbled somewhat tiresomely as he settles on the edge of the bed. Squall felt like shit as he had been so faithfully to Rinoa, and now that he had touched another woman... "This is the first time I've ever been in one of these rooms." Squall admitted softly, confusion on his face as he looked up at Kat. "How do you know of me?" Squall questioned as he honestly had not said anything to give himself away. NO one really saw his necklace unless he knew them or worked around them.

'Think! Think fast! You almost got to fuck Squall. The ass who has ignored you for so long. Bet he doesn't even know it's you.' Quistis pulled at her skirt and crawled next to him. "Where's Rinoa?" Quistis asked as she closed her eyes quickly. 'Yeah uhu, right thing to say there.' Quistis scolded herself mentally. Opening her eyes she found Squall looking at her rather intently. "You're from garden aren't ya?" Quistis nodded to Squall's question and looked down at her skirt. "Do I know you?" Squall wondered only to again get a nodded from her. 'He doesn't even know it's me. I grew up with him, why doesn't he know it's me?' Quistis asked herself feeling like shit. Sliding off the bed, she somberly walked to the door. "I'm going to head out and just forget this ever happened. Don't worry Squall. I will not say anything, and Xu will not either." She whispered as she sighed and moved to leave.

"Xu's here?" Squall asked as he stood the hunger in his eyes gone. "I could give you a ride back to garden. It's the least I could do." Squall said sweetly as he moved with her by the opened door. He had to be nice to her, in her hands rested his job, and with that his relationship and privet light. All his might he pushed his hunger away to keep what he worked so hard to build up. "So do you have a name?" Squall wondered as he fallowing her down the stairs, un able to shake the feeling that she was someone he knew. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him, her lips pressed next to his ear. "You should it." She whispered letting some of her anger leak out before wishing to god she hadn't done that. Squall pushed his fingers through her hair, his hunger returning for an instant. She was just too close to him.

'Don't give in. Don't give in.' Quistis yelled in her head as she was so close to him. Quickly Quistis turned from his touch, she was not going o do this with him. As quickly as she could she found Xu and relayed the message that she was getting a ride home. Xu only gave her odd eyes, but dismissed it hoping the girl had found someone to play with.

Quistis sighed and walked out of the front door to found him in the parking lot. "That your car?" She wondered as it was not a stander garden issued car like they had driven in on. A lot of those cars were there as well as bikes she knew the students had barrowed. How was another question she never wanted to know the answers to. She only noticed Squall as he nodded his head, never once had his eyes left the ground.

The ride back was a quite one; Squall pulled the car into its normal spot, and undid his seatbelt. After turning and taking the key out, he turned to her. Again he could feel his hunger rise. "Kat?" He asked softly as he looked her over. She turned to him, her blue eyes looking deep into his soul. Gently he reached out and caressed her cheek, pulling her in to close the gap. He had to give into her, he had never felt this way about anyone, not even Rinoa. Slowly he unbuckled her seatbelt, and pulled her into his lap, only to have her forcefully push him away. "What are you, mad?" Quistis all but shrieked as she looked at Squall, who smirked and ran his hand up her thigh and gently he rubbed her inner thigh teasingly. "Mad with hunger." Squall quipped back. A pleasurable moan left her lips as she was unable to hold it back. "And you can't tell me you don't want this." Squall stated as he pulled at her corset spilling her breasts from it and devoured them.

"No no. Not here." Quistis whispered as she pushed herself away and flopped into the set next to him. Fumbling with her top she tried her best to place it back on. "Then come with me to my room." Squall said in a husky voice as he looked at her with lust filled eyes. Quistis looked at him with tears in her eyes, somberly she opened the door. "Only if you can tell me my name." She sobbed out as she turned and ran to her dorm. Squall sat there feeling like the world's biggest asshole. "More than anything I wish I could." He whispered to nothing and no one.

~Squall~

It was now Monday, and Squall spent most of his weekend looking in records for the girl he had met, he needed to find her. After spending hours looking in student records, he thought he would look through the employees' records. That's when it hit him. "Xu!" His voice cried out through the office. "Kaba?" Squall called out unsure of what his secretary's name really was.

"Yes Mr. Leonhart? And it's Wakaba." A tall brunet said as she smiled pleasantly at him. She had only started there a good week ago and he had hardly said a hello to her in that time. It didn't matter really. She would much rather read then do whatever it was she should be doing.

"Wakaba! Can you please have Xu..."Squall couldn't think of her last name.. "Well could you have Xu please come to my office?" He asked softly throwing on a small smile.

"She's in class right now." Wakaba said softly as she titled her head. It was odd that Mr. Leonhart would ask for anyone.

"I don't care! Get her in my office now!" Squall all but yelled as he flopped down into his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Anger surged through his body at Wakaba as he needed her to just do as he asked. He was wearing thin lately and snapping at anyone. With great haste his doors swung open as Xu came storming in. "You have some nerve Leonhart! I was in the middle of a test in my class! You couldn't have waited five more minutes! OOO! This better be good!" Xu yelled being one of the few unafraid of him.

"Shut up and sit down! This won't take long." Squall snapped back having had enough of everything. Squall watched her as she folded her arms and stood very close to the doors. Normally no one talked to Xu that way. "I'll stand thank you; you royal pain in the ass." She snapped at him while watching him closely.

Ice shot out of Squall's eyes, only to be returned by Xu. "The girl that went with you to the club last night, what is her name?" Squall asked with hard eyes as he stared Xu down. Xu watched him carefully trying to think of what all to say to him.. "So you were the guy. Hmmmmmmm. I'm not saying a word." She mumbled as she smirked and twisted a touch.

Threateningly Squall stared her down. "Because, if you don't, you won't have a job when I'm done." Squall quipped at her. Smiling Xu burst into laughter at his threat.

"You fuck face! You bust me and I bust you. Don't you even think? Sexually harassing a co-worker!" Xu called out as tears streamed down her face from laughing too hard.

"So she works here?" Squall mumbled as he turned back to his desk and began to file through records once again. "Now may I go. I'm late for lunch and I promised I'd meet up with someone in the training room." Xu huffed out and shook her head. Squall just waved his hand as Xu took her leave too interesting in the papers at hand.

Like a bag full of bricks it hit him. 'What if she's going to meet _her._' Squall's skin crawled at the thought. Quickly he jumped up and walked out of his office. "I'm going to lunch." He snapped at Wakaba or whatever her name was, not even bothering to look at her as he passed. Quietly he walked into the training room, hoping to find _her_. As he crossed the bridge he could hear a T-rexasoure. "Watch out Xu!" He knew he was close he could some woman yelling to Xu. Quietly he sat in the shrubbery watching Xu and the redhead of his dreams fight. As soon as he found them, the fight had ended and amazingly 'Kat' finished it off.

"Good work." Xu called out as she walked over to the red head as she wiped the monster's blood off. "Yeah thanks Xu. You need to be more careful." Quistis called out as she sighed and rubbed her arm. Xu nodded and sat on a nearby log panting softly.

"O guess what fuck face did today?" Xu said with a bright smile. 'Kat's' face brightened as she turned to face Xu. "He called me into his office and asked me what your name was. I told him to go fuck himself. Then he threatened me with my job." Xu mumbled as she wiped the sweat from her head. "You threatened him right back right?" Quistis questioned thankful when Xu nodded. "You didn't tell him.?" The now red head asked with pleading eyes only to relax as Xu smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder. "NO NO. You're my slut remember Quis!. No fuck face man is going to take you away from me." Xu teased softly. Quistis smiled at that knowing that Xu played both sides, but when it came to them it was all jokes. "I should have known." Playfully they wrestled, Xu had pinned Quistis on to the floor. "Hah! Got ya!" Xu called out before Quistis shoved her off as a grat came from out of the brush.

"Quis hu?" Squall smiled and headed back to his office, he had her now, though something in the back of his head bugged him. 'Why do I feel like I've known her for my whole life?' Squall sat feverishly at his desk. Soon he found what he needed and printed off her room number before he ran out of his office.

It had been a long day for Quistis, and now that is was over she headed to her dorm. A smile played on her lips as she had kicked Xu's ass in the training room, there for winning another night at the club for free. Opening the door she looked around. "Everything where it should be!" She mumbled as she smiled and walked back into her bed room.

"Hey!" In fright she jumped. Squall rested against the wall in her bedroom. "How the fuck did you get in?" Quistis yelled as she turned to the brunet with wide eyes. Smirking Squall walked closer to her invading her personal space."I found you in the records. Tell me what are you doing this Friday night?" Squall questioned softly.

Quistis looked onto him in disbelief. "What does it matter?" The red head commented off hand moving along to ignore him. As Quistis walked by Squall took her into his arms. "Well, if you're going to the club I need to know. That way I won't have a raid there." Squall commented softly with a smirk as he held her tightly to him.

Quistis frowned at him. "And if I am." She mumbled while looking him right in the eyes. The smile grew on his face as did the lust in his eyes. "Then I'll see you there." Squall mumbled before he gently he dipped his lips onto her own. "Then," He continued as he pulled away and made a trail to her ear. "I'll see you there." Softly he blew into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "And I'll give you a name." Squall added as he daringly he bit into her neck. Quistis's breath hitched as his teeth gnawed on her naked flesh before he slowly pulled away. "Well bye for now." Squall mumbled as he grinned and walked out of the room, leaving Quistis in a state of shock.

~ Quistis~

The week had sped by, and life had been as always, uneventful. Though Squall's words ran about her head, though he had gone back to his normal self ignoring Quistis or just simply not seeing her. Never in the four day, leading to Friday, did her talk to her or even notice. She was starting to think that he was bluffing. 'Did the GF's fuck with his mind that much?' Quistis wondered to herself. It was Friday, and Xu was taking her out again despite the threat. A knock on the door drove her out of her thoughts. "Coming!" Quistis called out loudly.

Quickly, she pulled a one shoulder strap black dress and ran to the door. "Took ya long enough." Xu called out as she strutted in wearing a mesh shirt, blue bra, and a blue skirt, that sadly matched. "Where the hell did you get that set?" Quistis asked as she looked her friend over and giggled a little. Xu turned in a slow circle, playing a cheesy model. "I got it a long time ago. Ya like?" Xu questioned with a smirk. Quistis shook her head before going to the check if everything was in the right place. "You O.C.D. monkey! Let's go!" Xu snapped as she pushed Quistis out the door, as the redhead always had to look over things several times before leaving her house. Most of Balamb thought that they were a "thing" so they didn't both with trying to keep personal space most of the time.

The club's floor vibrated with the base and breathing room was nonexistent, everyone was there in their best, least amount of clothes. Right off guys swarmed to the Quistis and Xu, everything and anything was at their finger tips. Happily the girls danced, letting the music, and the crowd, take hold of them. Nothing could stop them now, this was the perfect escape, here they both had a way out of the everyday norm.

~Squall~

From the second floor Squall scanned the dance floor. There he found her, the red hair was a dead giveaway. Stalking his way through the crowds he came up behind her, moving his body with hers and the flow of music. Slowly he placed his arms around her waist, lowering his lips to her ear. "Come up stairs with me, Ms. Trepe?" Squall asked as he pressed his body tightly to hers. Turning she looked into his eye, his shirt reflected the color in those steely orbs. Dumbly, she nodded in reply unable to say no. Smiling he pulled her away heading up to the stairs.

"Hey Seif, can I have a key again?" Squall questioned as he had pulled Quistis all the way to the top corner of the second floor. There sat Seifer with Fujin in his lap, eyeing them oddly, he slid Fujin off his lap. "Want the room?" Seifer asked with a smirk as he watched the pair with interest. Quistis only looked at Squall in confusion unsure as to what to make of things. Yes she wanted Squall but this was just wrong.

"What'll it cost me?" Squall asked the blond with a raised brow. Smirking, Seifer stood and took Quistis into his arms. Surging with anger, Squall watched as Seifer planted a long hard kiss on the red headed woman. After what felt like hours, their lips parted leaving Quistis a little more than breathless. "You can have the room. Here." Seifer said as he held out the key to Squall and waited. With hesitance Squall reached for it rather unhappy about it all. Once Squall's hand was set on the key, Seifer closed his atop of the brunets and pulled Squall into a hard short kiss. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." Seifer snapped as Squall only glared, and grabbed Quistis while headed for the bar.

This room was much nicer, and had many more things, like toys than the other room that they had been in. "Quistis?" Squall called out as he shut the door and rested against. Quistis just walked over to the bed and sat, not really sure what the brunet wanted to do or how to go about doing it. Looking up at Squall she nodded, and waited for him. Slowly he walked up to her, and gently pushed her back onto the soft blankets, never once looking away from her. Sweetly he kissed neck, and slid her dress over her head. Looking down at her, he smiled, only to let his lips glide over her exposed breasts. Gasping with pleasure, Quistis dragged her nails down his back to his hips. Swiftly she undid his pants, gently she caressed his member. Squall couldn't handle it anymore; his hunger had taken him fully. With great speed he lost his pants letting his member rub against her teasingly. Forcefully he pulled off her underwear, and then roughly forced his way into her.

Quistis moaned with delight as the waves of pleasure, and pain surged through her body. Quistis drug her nails down his back, letting him do as he pleased. "I love you Squall..." The air filled words were eaten but the heavy air. Squall pushed himself harder into her, pumping faster, harder. "Quistis..." Squall groaned out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Several girls in maids' outfits jumped in fear as the pile of blankets screamed when they poked it. "Huh?" The lump in the covers moved as if something was in it. "SEIFER!" All four of the girls screamed in unison running to the door in shear panic. No one ever got to sleep the whole night at the club. Throwing the blankets back Squall looked up at the simply dressed girls. 'What the fuck?' Squall asked himself trying to understand what was going on. Something warm moved next to him, making the brunet just and scream once more. "AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" With the speed of lighting, Squall jumped out of bed, only to hear many giggles coming from behind him as he realized that every one of the four maids have just seen him nude.

"Hey there Squally. OOO nice look for ya! Wonder if I could wake up to that. Hu , didn't think that you two would stay the night. O by the way, you two owe me big. So I'll call on you two when I please, got that. Come on girls." Seifer said as he turned with the still giggling maids fallowed him out. "Quistis?" Squall groaned as the covers moved with a loud ump. "Quistis." He called out softly as he pulled at the blankets. Slowly her head appeared out of the covers. "Yeah?" Her voice was meek and soft as she looked over at him. "You ok?" Squall asked quietly as he moved closer to the bed. Slowly her head sunk back into the covers as she moved away from him. "Yeah kinda. I..." Her voice was muffled by the covers as she moved around here and there. "What's the matter?" Squall asked playfully as he whipped the covers off of her.

"Q-Quistis?" Squall asked as he noticed blood on the sheets, and over the covers. It wasn't a lot, but it looked rather odd against the white sheets. "I'm sorry. It.." Quistis whispered as she moved to the head of the bed. Squall sat next to her and took her into his arms thinking how Rinoa was like this her first time. Those words would not come out of his mouth, that he knew, would give her full right to kill him.

"It's ok. I may have been a little too ruff." Squall offered sweetly as he pushed her hair out of her face. "How are we going to get back into garden?" Her voice broke his thoughts as she shifted in the bed. "We'll head out of here and do some shopping before we head there. That way it'll look like we were on a small mission. Sound good?" Squall wondered as he smiled at her. Quickly she nodded her head as she wrapped the sheet around her with a small sigh. "Can you move?" Squall asked worried about Quistis as he watched her. Rolling her eyes Quistis forced her legs off the bed, but bit on her lower lip to keep her from moaning in pain. "Yeah. I was a bit too rough on you. Sorry about that." Squall said softly as he watched her with worried eyes. Smiling in her normal manner, despite the pain, Quistis forced herself to the end of the bed. "Hand me my things and let's go. I don't like owing Seifer things." Quistis said softly as Squall scoffed at her statement. Owing Seifer anything is a bad thing on any level, but this could be bad. "I hear you there." Squall said with a deep frown.

Together they gathered up their thing, dressed and headed out. "You know Squall; I'll ask you and your lovely girl to join me as repayment. So keep that in your mind." Seifer smiled as he watched them leave the building, he found it rather interesting that the brunet and this red head would come in when he knew Squall was with Rinoa. Smiling brightly, Quistis held onto Squall's arm finding it rather funny she was called Squall's girl. For one thing her body was crying in pain with ever step she was taking. Gnashing her teeth together in a brightly over done smile Quistis focused on the smile rather than the pain. Noticing her lack in speed, Squall slowed his pace down as they headed out of the club and into a nearby shop.

Squall walked out of his fitting room pleased with his random choice of things to wear. Squall was dressed in a pair of black leather pants that had a snug fit, and random zippers. (Not that he forgot his belts. They were there as well) His shirt was deep blue and showed off his well toned chest, and arms. Smiling at himself he waited for Quistis to exit her fitting room, though he almost fell over in shock at her selection.

There she stood in a pair of tightly fitted dark blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places. To top it off Quistis had on a tight love neck purple top with black lace accenting everything. Her red hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with its usual down in the front. "Look good?" Quistis asked softly as she held out her arms. It was different from what she normally wore. Squall smiled and mentally kicked himself for never seeing her like this before. "Where are you going dressed like that?" Squall wondered as he walked over to her and kissed Quistis' lips teasingly. "Where do you wanna take me?" Quistis teased back as she smiled at him before he took her into his arms he devoured her lips. "This makes me wanna take you back to the club. Squall whispered though he knew they had to go back to garden. "Cid'll have my head if I'm not back soon." Squall whispered as he watched the woman with warm eyes. Quistis smiled as he led her out into the street with their things in their bags.

The trip back was uneventful with the few one liner comments and witty banter sent back and forth between each other. As they pulled into the empty car park Squall reached over and handed something to Quistis. "Here. Give me about five minutes and head to my room. I'll see you there?" Quistis nodded and watched him walk off into garden unsure about what she felt about everything.

Squall was unusually happy on his way back to his 'house', though once the door opened his happiness left him. There sitting on his bed in tears was Rinoa racked with sobs. Looking up she blinked at him as she wiped at her tear streaked face. "O Squall I forgive you! Please!" Rinoa cried out as she threw herself onto him still shaking with sobs. "O Squall! I understand! I had to get out too! Promise me this will never happen again!" Rinoa whimpered as she held tightly to the brunet clinging to him tightly. Squall looked down at her and sighed, unable to believe his luck for today as it was proving to be a long one, well longer than he hoped. "Squall!" Rinoa yelled as she looked up at him to see his eyes look past her. "Say you still love! Say you still want me! Kiss me!" Rinoa demanded as she gave him pleading eyes. Squall simply shook his head at the small woman in front of him having had enough of her and her overly bearing personality. Rinoa pulled Squall down and forced her lips on to his, just as Quistis had opened the door. "Squall?" Quistis whispered as she spotted the pair just inside the door. Gasping she shook her head before turning and rushing off to get away from him. "Quistis! wait! It's not what you think!" Squall called as he tried to pull away from Rinoa who was clinging tightly to him.

~Quistis~

It was too late; Quistis was running full speed out of garden. Where she was running to she didn't know. 'How stupid could I be? I should have known I was just a rebound!' Quistis yelled at herself while hot tears fell from her eyes. Quistis ran as hard and as fast as she could till she came to the harbor in Balamb. Without a second thought she jumped in to the cold water letting it take her breath away. Slowly the darkness took hold of her as she slowly started to sink lower and lower into the water. 'So this is it, alone and in a stupid way, over a stupid guy. Ha! Way to go Trepe.' Quistis thought as she started blanking out.

Warmth had taken over her as she slowly opened her eyes only to see several of the maids that fallowed Seifer around in his club. Sitting up with great speed she soon found it to be a mistake as the world spun around her. "Woo there girly. You feel into the sea. Now tell me. You are the young woman that came in here two nights with Squall right?" Came a male voice that Quistis knew all too well to be Seifer's voice. Sighing Quistis looked over to see Seifer in the bed next to her. She nodded her head thankful he still didn't know how she was. 'Thank Hyne he doesn't know who I am or he'd shit a brick.' Quistis thought as she sighed and rubbed her head gently. "What happen? Found Puberty boy's girl Rinoa?" Quistis nodded again keeping things simple as something wasn't right. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Wouldn't try that if I were you; there's allot of junk in that bay. The Doc said you hit a steal pipe, it crushed your vocals. Said he didn't know if you'd ever speak again. You've been out for over a week but don't worry. I didn't let anyone do anything to you. You're at my house. Squall came around asking about you but I said nothing. A pretty thing like you doesn't need that ass are her." Seifer said as he reached out and pushed some of Quistis' red hair back. Quistis sighed as she lay back down in the pillows. 'Wonderful. He doesn't know who I am. I can't talk. And Squall doesn't know. Wonderful life now Trepe, should have never gone with Xu. Damn that Xu!' Quistis thought as she looked over at Seifer with a small frown. What was she going to do now? "Look I don't know anything about you." Seifer said as he smiled at her sweetly. Quistis scoffed at that blunt statement 'You only think that!' She mumbled in her thoughts as she shook her head at the blond man. "But you can work at the club as a maid, though work doesn't end at the club. That or you can be a dancer there." Seifer said thinking she would rather be a maid. Quistis nodded and held up two fingers to indicate to the second job offer only to get a hum in response from Seifer. "Thought you might have wanted the maid job but, you can dance at night but you're staying here so, you have to be a maid during the week. Good?" Quistis nodded again at Seifer's words with a deep frown. "Good. I'll call you Kat. ok?" Seifer asked as he reached out and played with her hair once more. Again she nodded and watched him leave the room.

'Wonderful Trepe. Just wonderful. But it's not like you can go back to garden anyways. Stay here, there's nothing at garden anyways, Squall's not worth it. Like Xu said, 'any day without him is a good day.'' Quistis let a tear fall down her cheek before she spotted the skimpy maids dress and frilly underwear. 'You have got to be shitting me!' She screamed in her head.

AN: Alright it's several of my old chapters pressed into one with most of the mistakes in them fixed. I am starting to fix them all unless the ones I've already finished. I'm not touching those they're done and I'm keeping it that way. So let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter two

~Quistis~

Quistis sighed at everything in the room as it was a dark red and everything felt warm. 'Seifer must make good ass money with the club.' Quistis thought to herself as she shifting out of the bed, she walked over to the scraps of cloth that looked somewhat like a maid's outfit. It was really kind of vulgar. Though it was what was left for her to wear and the only thing there.

Slowly she took it off the hanger to examine it a little unsure what went where and where the front really was. "Miss Kat?" The small girl's voice scared the living day lights out of Quistis. Turning she found a rather young and short girl standing at the door with strawberry blond hair and large green eyes. "..." Quistis opened her mouth smiling brightly to say hello only to stop and roll her eyes she closed her mouth. 'Can't talk remember?" Quistis snapped at herself. Sighing she nodded her head a bit. "My name is Kisa. I'll be your ladies maid." Quistis arched her eye brow in question at the young girl. 'Ladies maid?' Quistis asked herself softly as she watched the younger girl move around. Kisa smile as she walked fully into the room and slowly she let her small hands close on the large door knobs as she pushed the doors shut. The grand size of the room made Kisa look very small and fragile.

Kisa was small though, she looked like she only stood about five foot four. Quistis also thought that she may only be ten at the oldest. Her strawberry blond hair was long and pulled into a sloppy bun in a white lace hair peace. The skimpy maids dress showed off her legs and small cleavage as if it was forced to be pushed up and give the illusion of it more than anything. Quistis smiled when she saw Kisa's light green eyes, they were truly beautiful. Slowly Quistis walked closer to her and hugged her finding the girl to be too young to be in such a house.

"Miss Kat, like I said I'm your ladies' maid. I'm here to help you when you need it, in anyway. None of the other ladies have maids. Master Seifer told me you cannot speak and you needed help with daily things so I was sent to you. Is that alright?" Quistis smiled and nodded as she looked around and found a grand cherry wood desk with paper and pens on it. Running over she grabbed a set and scribbled something down quickly while biting her bottom lip.

"Miss Kat?" Kisa walked up behind her slowly, only to have the paper shoved at her, yelping she titled her head and looked at the paper. "You want to know how old I am?" Kisa asked with a small frown. Quistis nodded again as she tapped the paper once more really wanting an answer to the question. "O I am six years old. Master Seifer likes to keep me around as help. I never get to go to the club or see the costumers, but I do help him out. He calls me his little girl." Kisa said with a wild giggle at her statement, still finding it funny that she was Seifer's 'little girl'. Quistis only looked at her with pure shock as looked the little girl over, who was too young to be here in that get up.

"O Master Seifer said I was to stay in your room now. I was sleeping in a room with the cook but now that you're here I'm not to leave your side. Less you're at the club." Kisa said with a bright smile as she looked up at the red headed woman. Quistis nodded, then took the paper form her so she could write more. As neatly as she could she scribbled down a new question and handed it over to Kisa. "O I know where Master Seifer is. He's eating right now. Want me to go get him?" Kisa asked as Quistis nodded her head quickly. "Ok, but you should change into that. Master Seifer could not wait to see you in it." Kisa whispered as she turned to head out. Smiling brightly Quistis watched Kisa run off into the hall and in that instance Quistis knew she was going to make Kisa feel like a kid rather than the adult Kisa was acting like.

'Now about the scraps of cloth called a dress.' Quistis commented to herself as she struggled to change into her 'outfit'. After what felt like a life time of pulling and squeezing, Quistis finally made it into the 'dress'. To say it was short was to say that sea was damp. There she stood in front of the mirror tugging at the short dress. Her hair was pulled in a sloppy bun like Kisa's, the frilly bloomers blinded in with the frills under the short black dress that ended two inches past her rear or so that is what it felt like. She looked like a French maid gone wrong. Her breasts hung out of the low cut top, and the puffy sleeves itched more than anything. Sighing she turned to see the doors wide open and there was Seifer with a smirk with Kisa by his side.

"Don't you look the best next to my little Kisa here?" Seifer said softly as he walked over to her, all but glowing at Quistis. "Now Miss Kat, may I ask you as to why you sent my sweet little Kisa to get me while I was eating my meal?" Seifer wondered as he looked at her with an arched brow. Smiling sweetly Quistis walked over to the desk and scribbled down her questions before she placed them in his hands, want watched his face. "Kisa sweetie how about you go pack your thing up and give us about forty minutes. K?" Seifer asked softly pleased to see Kisa nodded and skipped off, closing the doors behind her.

"Now Miss Kat, I must ask you to never ask me about Kisa again. I would never let anything happen to her, I saved her. I don't know where you came from or what type of family you had but I do know what it's like to be an orphan. I took Kisa in when no one would. She has a family here and I love her like she was my own. I appointed her as your maid because I thought you could take care of her as she has very few women around here who stay. Is that ok with you that I appointed her to you or would you turn her out?" Seifer said as he looked at Quistis with a sharp gaze. Quistis nodded as she looked down at the floor rather upset she had thought otherwise now. She never dreamed anyone would abandon Kisa; she was just so lovely and sweet.

"Now about your dress; I am sorry but that is what my maids wear. You are one of the few maids that only serve me, that is, unless you want to serve others." Seifer said with a smirk as he looked the redhead over. Quistis head shot up from the floor giving him a glare that would rival Squalls, thought Seifer only laughed at that. "I see you picked things up from Squally boy there. No worries. You are my maid and if I need something you'll be called. Besides.." Seifer said as he reached out and pulled the red head to him, kissing her hard. Quistis protested and tried to push him off, but could not. After they parted Seifer looked into her eyes smirking at her. "You look good in it, though you remind me of someone." Seifer commented softly as he ran his thumb down her jaw line. "Tell me... Could you be my dear instructor Trepe?" Seifer asked as he looked the woman over closely. Quistis eyes widened with fear as he spoke those words and how true they were. 'O SHIT O SHIT! WHAT DO I DO?' Her mind was screaming at her as she pulled away from him.

~Seifer~

Seifer saw the fear in her eyes at the mention of the Balamb instructor's name. The wheels started to turn in Seifer's head as he looked down at the woman. 'It is her.' Seifer's mind screamed the words in his head as he smirking and pulled her closer, taking her lips again. After a few minutes a hand came across his face hard causing it to sting. Pulling back he looked at her with hard eyes. "Now now Ms. Trepe; you work for me. I do not think it would be a good idea to hit your boss. So tell me what are you and Puberty boy doing together? O that is right you cannot talk, what a shame, you poor poor thing. Look I don't care if you have a sob story; you are working for me now. There are rules and number one is that what I say is law. Got that?" Seifer demanded as he looked down at her with hard eyes.

Quistis looked down at the floor and sighed not liking this one bit. "I asked you a question." Seifer growled out as he stood before the redhead. Looking up she could see there was something going on behind Seifer's eyes. Slowly she nodded as she was tired and felt alienated in her 'dress'. "Sorry but you cannot be a dancer at the club; you will be my maid only. Understood?" His voice held a promise of a threat to it. Quistis looked down and weekly gave him a nod. "Hey Quis?" Seifer said softly as he curled a finger under her chin and lifted Quistis' face up. If she could have she'd say yeah but nothing came past her lips. "Don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I promise." Seifer said softly smiling softly as he looked her in the eyes. "Please just take care of my girl; Kisa has had it hard." Seifer whispered as he watched her closely. Quistis nodded again and smiled back at Seifer. "Good that's what I want to see." Seifer added before he left and little Kisa came in with a rather large bag.

"Did you and Master Seif have a good talk?" Kisa asked with a bright smile. Quistis nodded and grabbed Kisa's bag with a bright smile. "O no Ms Kat you can't do that. I am..." Quistis threw her hand up in protest as Kisa tried to tell her not to take her bags. She didn't want Kisa to do it all by herself, she was only a kid. Quistis opened the bag to find a photo of a woman with short red hair, no doubt her mother. "That's my mom. She died when I was four. Daddy died when I was two. Mommy always said that I looked just like him!" Kisa said proudly with a bright smile. 'Aw poor thing. I want to see her smile as much as she can.' Quistis said to herself as she walked over to Kisa and took her into a tight hug. "Ms. Kat?" Kisa whispered as she looked up at her friend. Looking down at her Quistis smiled as Kisa was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. "Where am I going to sleep?" Kisa wondered with a small frown.

Quistis looked around the room but found no other bed; a bit confused she looked back to Kisa and smiled. There was no other bed, but Quistis' was larger than what she needed so she nodded her head toward the large king sized bed. "With you? O I couldn't." Kisa squeaked as she covered her mouth with her hands. Again Quistis's hand shot up to stop Kisa from talking once more. "Are you sure?" Kisa asked with pleading eyes as she watched the woman. Nodding her head quickly she placed the photo by the bed as Kisa smiled happily and jumped onto the bed. "You're just like a big sister!" Kisa called out as she snuggled into the covers.

Quistis sighed, it was a long day and she didn't quite know where the kitchen was even though she had walked around with Kisa when Seifer had called on her. Worst off Kisa was in her bath, and Quistis couldn't just ask anyone where the kitchen was, seeing as she couldn't speak. Stepping out the door she looked around and frowned deeply. 'Ok. So I came down here before and I turned that way, then I made a right and a left and ended up here. So if I go that way I may end up at my room. O This place is too big! How the hell does Kisa just run around and never get lost?" Quistis snapped at herself as she walked out and headed down the halls around the large house. Slowly a door creaked open and another maid walked out of it keeping her head down ignoring Quistis.

"No! You cannot come see Kisa!" Seifer's voice was angry as he yelled at someone. Quistis walked slowly to the cracked door and listened to what was going and see what was happening. "NO! Look I took her in and it's like she's my kid now!" Seifer took a pause before yelling again. "NO!" Again Seifer's went quiet. "If I did, you'd know. No I can't find her brother!" Seifer stopped talking so Quistis guessed her was on the phone. " Do not talk to me like that! I may have found someone you think is reasonable to watch her." Seifer said in a quieter voice before he hummed. "NO she's not a dancer!" Seifer suddenly snapped before shaking his head and groaning. "Look I've know this woman for as long if not longer than I can remember, she was an instructor out at Balamb Garden. She sweet and I don't think another woman could do a better job. Huh what did you say?" Seifer paused nearly sounding like he had stopped breathing. "Maybe I do have it for her but that's between me and her; got that!" Seifer growled out as he gripped the phone harder. "Yeah you can come by in a week. Bye!" Seifer slammed the phone down hard and whipped a hand through his hair with a snarl. "Come on in Quis! I know you're there, somehow you always are." Seifer called out with a groan.

Slowly Quistis walked in, she couldn't talk so she didn't think she would be much of a problem. "Look I don't know how long you were out there but I know you heard. So would you help me?" Seifer asked as he looked over at the red head with pleading Quistis held the smirk knowing she had the putter hand if he was asking her for help. "OK what do you want?" Seifer asked as he watched her with guarded eyes.

Grabbing a pin and some paper she began to scribble down her demands before handing the paper over with a smirk still fully played across her face. "Ok I'll let you go look for her brother after Dios comes. I don't mind if Kisa calls you Quistis, but about the dress; it stays. And no you cannot go to the club. Ok?" Seifer said as he looked over the demands on the paper. Quistis shook her head and wrote down more lines. 'Seifer you are a fool; fighting with an instructor.' She told him off inside her head. Seifer looked over it with a deep sigh before shaking his head. "Ok. I'll let you run around in a different dress, and one night a month you can go to the club, ok?" He commented as he reviewed what she wanted. Rolling her eyes Quistis shook her head at Seifer not liking what she was getting out of the deal. "Take it or I will make you go to the club to please others. Understood?" Seifer said as he glared at her rather pissed at the red head. The thought of fucking with old men popped into her head, and Quistis quickly nodded 'yes'.

"Good. You've got be like a mother to her in one week. Now you can leave or help me." Seifer said as he eased up on her and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair once more. Quistis smiled and scribbled down her last question. "The kitchen is down the hall, take a left then another. But before you go," Seifer slid out of his chair and grabbed her around the waist. "I would like a kiss. Is that ok with you instructor?" Seifer asked with a small smile. Quistis closed her eyes and sighed; he was going to kiss her either way. Slowly she nodded, what was the point. Smiling she took her lips softly with his; it was the first time she had ever been kissed so softly. His sent filled her as he pulled her closer to him, his strong hand searching her back. Gently he let her go, only to let his lips press slightly to her ear. "I'll talk t you in the morning instructor. Please go eat and check up on my little Kisa. OK?" Seifer said softly as he smiled down at her. For one last time he let his lips brush hers, then turned back to his work.

Quistis walked down the hall and found the kitchen where Kisa in it eating happily. The lady behind the stove turned and smiled at Quistis as she moved and set something down for Kisa. "You must be Ms. Kat. Kisa here has told me so much about you. I am the cook, Anthy." She said bright while smiling at the woman. Anthy was a rather short plump woman as most people would see motherly cooks. Her dark hair was streaked with grey, though her deep brown eyes were very kind hearted. Quistis nodded and sat next to Kisa, who smiled up at her and leaned over into the red head. "Here have some chicken and rice." Anthy said as she slid a bow in front of Quistis with a bright smile. Quistis nodded again and downed her meal starving unsure about when was the last time she ate. 'Maybe living here won't be so bad. I think I can deal with Seifer.' Quistis thought to herself as she looked over at the smiling Kisa, who was munching on a piece of pie. 'Plus I don't want to leave Kisa.' Quistis added as she was starting to grow fond of the child.

~Squall~

Squall paced around his office in deep thought; he had chased after Quistis but she was too fast for him. There was no word of her or Kat and almost every night he would go to the club and look for that crimson red hair, but no luck. She was gone, and no one knew where to or could get a hold of her. Rinoa on the other hand was there, and would not leave Squall alone at all; she clung to him like cellophane. 'What a pain.' Squall thought to himself as he was tired of Rinoa. She had asked who that girl was and why he freaked out over everything, but Squall refused to answer her. Rinoa had chosen not to hear him or to hear his brake up song, and so in her head they were still 'together' and happy about it. Squall knew Quistis was alright where ever she was; she was a train fighter and small as well, but he could not find her, and that worried him.

"Rin?" Squall looked up from his desk at her as something told him she was in the room unwelcomed as always. "No, it's Wakaba, Umm... That person you have me look for, she was last seen in Balamb. A Mr. Almasy had brought in a girl that matched your description of the girl. The Doc there said that he had taken her home that night and said he would care for her. The report said that she fell into the bay, and a pipe of some kind crushed her vocals. Other than that she is well." Wakaba said softly a touch scared of the brunet.

"Can she speak again?" Squall asked as he sat down slowly in his seat unhappy. "They said that they didn't know. It all depended on her body and how she heals." Wakaba said softly as she reached out and set down the report on his desk. Squall nodded and watched her leave before leafing through the papers left on his desk.

Tiresomely Wakaba sat at her desk with a deep groan, Squall had asked her to spend her free time looking for this red headed woman, and/or a woman named Quistis. "Who the hell is this Quistis woman?" Wakaba grumbled to herself with a deep groan. She had never heard of her at all. "Kaba?" Looking up at the voice Wakaba sighed deeply at Rinoa. "Wa-kaba." She snapped trying to get anyone to say her name right. "Look Renoa," Wakaba said making sure to say the woman's name wrong. It was a pain in the ass when others got her name wrong. "Rinoa," The raven haired girl said with a deep sigh as she placed her hands on her hips, not liking the woman to start with.

"Yeah whatever; Squall's working and he asked me to keep everyone out of his way." Wakaba looked up to see her walk in the doors anyways despite what she was said. "And you were to be stay as far away as humanly possible, but watching him skin you is a hundred times better." Wakaba said with a deep sigh and shook her head at the woman. Rinoa was a pain in the ass.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked softly as she walked in to Squall's office with a deep frown. She hardly ever saw Squall anymore and was very worried about him. The nights were lonely without him and it was rather annoying to be without him or being yelled out when she was around him. "Look Rin I am working and I cannot have you drop by whenever you please. Now I'm going to go out and I do not know when I am coming back so," Squall started but was cut off by Rinoa's voice. "I'm going with you, and you cannot say no. " Rinoa snapped as she looked at him with a deep frown. "Fine, but if you get hurt because of what I do or say, I've warned you." Squall said as he slipped on his coat no longer willing to put up with her or her easily hurt feelings. He had told her over and over that he was done and they were no more. "Whatever it is Squall, I will always love you." Rinoa added softly as she followed behind Squall.

"Whatever." Squall walked out without giving Rinoa a second glance. Angrily he hopped to his car as Rinoa jumped in next to him. She was refusing to be left behind, Squall was her man and she was going to stick to him. 'Wonder what Rinoa is going to say when I see Quistis. The first thing I'm going to do is kill Seifer if he touched her; asshole, the fucker lied to me.' Squall chanted through his mind as he drove down the road fast. Before Squall knew what was going on he was at Balamb with Rinoa by his side. Stalking threw the streets she made it to Seifer's house quicker than anything.

Knocking on the door Squall crossed his arms as he watched the door till it opened. "E'llo?" A young girl said softly as she opened the door. Her large light green eyes looked onto Squall in awe. "Quistis, is Quistis here?" Squall asked as he titled his head at them. "Ummm.." The strawberry blond looked back into the large house. "Umm... Ms. Quisty? She's umm, Master Seifer. Er umm..." She stuttered as she stepped back a touch scared of the others.

"She's here." Squall snapped as he pushed the small girl aside and walked in. Rinoa and Kisa followed in tow as he trudged through the door and into the hall. "Mister; umm you cannot be here without Master Seifer knowing you're here. Ummm Quisty wouldn't be too happy either..." Kisa called out as she chased after them with wide eyes. Squall turned sharply, looking into her eyes, he could see fear. "Where is Quisty?" Squall snapped as he looked at her with hard eyes. "Umm, " Kisa trembled as she stepped back. She had to be nice and answer his questions he was older and a 'guest'; by that she had to so say Seifer. Kisa did everything she could to make Seifer happy; the man was like a father to her and she did love him so. "Please fallow me." Kisa whispered as she moved ahead of them and walked through the large house to the kitchen, where Seifer was sitting.

"Master?" Kisa whispered as she stepped up to the blond; trembling in fear. "Kisa sweetie, call me Seifer alright?" Seifer said softly as he smiled at her. Sighing he looked up to see Squall and Rinoa standing behind Kisa. "Kisa, please leave and go to your room. Ms. Quisty must be looking for you." Seifer said as he pushed her off to the room. He didn't want her near Squall. "Don't call her Quisty." Squall snapped as he took a step closer to them.

"Look Squall can't you wait till my little girl leaves?" Seifer said as he moved so Kisa was behind him rather than between Squall and himself. Squall looked at the young girl as she walked out into the hall for the first time. "Look now you have no right to be here. Quisty is living here and she's happy. She's looking after Kisa for me and repaying her debt." Seifer said the second the door shut and Kisa was out.

"I am taking her back." Squall said as moved up and glared at Seifer, ready to kick his ass if he said no. "Umm Seifer...?" Both looked over to see Kisa standing with Quistis by her side in the door way. "Quisty ummm I found her in the hall." Kisa stuttered as she held on tightly to the red head's hand. Quistis eyes were wide as saucers, and looking right at Squall.

"Quisty?" Squall asked as he walked over to her but stopped short. Her eyes were wide, much more so than he would have thought they would be. In his mind he pictured Quistis running to him saving her.

Squall could not believe what she was dressed in, even if she looked amazing. The little girl Kisa stood next to her clinging onto her hand shaking a little. "Quisy!" Squall walked closer to her, planning to take her into a hug, but she pulled back at the last second stepping away from him. "Quistis? I came to take you back to garden." Squall said with a small frown, slowly he saw her eyes look past him to Rinoa, then to Seifer. Simply she shook her head 'no' not wanting to put herself through that. "Why not, I thought..." Squall said softly as he realized Quistis' eyes were now on were Rinoa was. "Look I want you not Rinoa." Squall said softly as he moved up to her only to have Quistis step back quickly. Anger was an emotion that filled half the people standing in the room watching all this.

"What?" Rinoa stepped between them as her eyes got wide as all hell. "Squall..." Rinoa snapped as she was clearly mad with both of them. "What do you mean Squall?" Rinoa demanded nearly shrieking at them both.

"Well this is touching and all but." Seifer stated as he walked over to Quistis and slipped an arm around her. "Quisty and I must be going. We're going to look for someone. Have a nice life you two." Seifer said as he took Kisa's hand with his free one, and left the room. "Kisa." Seifer said softly as Kisa looked up at him with a big smile. "I think we found your brother." In joy Kisa squealed and jumped at Seifer's words happy to hear her brother might be found. Seifer turn soft and smiled brightly at the young girl, making Quistis heart melt. Maybe she was falling for Seifer. "One more thing Kisa, stay away from that man, ok?" Seifer said as he pointed over to Squall. Smiling brightly Kisa nodded, Seifer really was like her father. In the most loving way Quistis had ever seen, Seifer picked Kisa up and set her onto his shoulders. "Ok Quisty, Let's go get Noel. Fu can run things till we get back ok?" Seifer said softly as he held out a hand for her. Quistis nodded taking the blonds' hand in to her own.

"Quistis, don't you want to come back to garden with me?" Squall asked with begging eyes as he reached out and grabbed her other hand. Slowly Quistis' eyes traveled past him to Rinoa then back to Squall. She wished she could speak, but she just shook her head no, there was too much pain back at garden. "Quistis, I spent so much time looking for you. I... I.." Quistis simply shook her head, holding up a hand to Squall stopping him. 'Yeah Squall, and Rinoa came because she wanted to.' She added in her mind before turning once more. She felt a hard yank on her arm. "Quistis." Squall pleaded as he held on tightly to her. "Come back with me."

"No." That simple work was a shock to everyone in the room but no one was more shocked than Quistis. A large silence fell over the room as Quistis had just spoken for the first time in weeks. Her one word was raspy and caused more pain than she had ever thought is should but she spoke. Rubbing her neck gingerly she closed her eyes smiling slightly as she would soon be able to speak her mind again. Kisa's eyes had grown wide and somehow she squirmed her way off of Seifer shoulders and tugged on Quistis' arm. "Quisty?" Kisa said softly as she looked up at the woman. Bending down Quistis opened her eyes, only to find Kisa a whole two inches from her face. "Are you ok Quisty?" Kisa asked as she watched the red headed woman. Smiling Quistis nodded, though she was not going to try and speak again as the pain was too great. Sweetly Quistis picked Kisa up in her arms and turned to Seifer. "Quistis," Seifer said softly as he reached out for the woman's hand. Heaving a large sigh she rolled her eyes at the blond and took a moment. "I'm fine." She had to force them out as well as keep herself from wrenching do to the pain, but she did it.

"Fine then, Garden will give you any means of assistance." Squall called out as he looked at the trio heading for the door. Angrily Seifer turned to him, but Quistis' hand stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. She didn't want any fighting, this was not the time or the place for it, also the more help the better. "Fine." Seifer ground out as he turned and took up Quistis' hand once more. Squall smirked while walking to the head of the group where he normally walked. "Good we can take R.." Squall's words dropped off as Seifer sped up and walked next to Squall. "Yeah yeah. We'll take your ship so you can be a big wig. OK. I'm only doing this for Quistis, and Kisa." Seifer snapped. Squall only glared as they headed to the cars. They would have to go back to garden first.

~Quistis~

Quistis sat on the red ship and sighed; it had been so long since she was last on this ship. Tiresomely she watched the world go by from her seat, while Kisa sat quietly at her side, and Rinoa a seat in front of her. Squall was flying and Seifer was jumping for joy at the fact that he could boss the all mighty Squall Leonhart around. Off in the distance she could see the sun starting to set finding it all rather amazing. Shifting Quistis got up and headed for the restroom.

Walking through the halls she sighed as she had forgotten where it was. 'Stupid ship, Stupid Squall, Aww hell where's the bathroom?' She wondered as she walked around. After turning a number of corners she sighed as she was right back where she started. Rolling her eyes she turned around and took a few more turns though just as she turned a corner she ran into something hard. "Quisty!" Squall said in surprise as he walked right into her.

Looking up she found Squall looking her over. 'Great; just perfect.' Quistis mumbled in her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, not wanting to be left alone with Squall at all. After a second or two she gathered herself up, nodded to Squall, and just brushed past him. "Quisty wait!" Squall called out as he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back into him. "Please. I.." Squall said softly as he searched her face in hopes she'd believe him but there was no hope he could see left in her eyes. Desperate all this Squall crashed his lips into hers; his body reacting to the ach he had keep down for so long.

His hands roamed over known body parts, knowing just where she liked to be touched. Squall pinned her back against a wall, as their lips kneaded together. Quistis moaned quietly under his lips, but soon snapped back when she felt his hand creeping up her skirt. Forcefully she tried to push him back but no luck; Squall was too strong for her.

She cringed as she felt him hike her leg up onto his hip and unzip his pants, pressing his thick member against her. Tears started to run down her face as Squall force another bruising kiss onto her swollen lips, as he pressed into Quistis' body. "Squall," she managed to rasp out his name between her gasps and cries, more out of pain than pleasure. Squall's ears were deaf to Quistis' please as he picked up his pace as thrust harder, faster into her body. Groaning out Squall ravaged her body till his seed spilling into her body making her choke on a sob as she whimpered his name.

Squall stopped instantly when he heard her raspy voice, breaking him from a trance, as his heavy seed was already spilled deep within her. Looking into her eyes, he couldn't believe what he was doing to the one woman he cared so deeply for and might even love. "Quistis.. I.." Squall said trying to think but could not as he was buried deep within her. Hanging his head he leaned against her pressing tightly to her. "I'm so sorry. I just missed… I thought you were dead. I just wanted so much to be with you; to know you were live. Please, please don't hate me." Squall whispered as he pulled back to look at her, slipping from her body as he moved back. Quistis sighed and pushed him off of her, before turning to get away from him, feeling dirty.

Hidden behind his hair Squall watched her as she walked by him. "I love you Quistis." Squall whispered; that stopped Quistis dead in her tracks. It was a dream this was all a bad dream that she was going to wake up from at any moment back into a cold world where Squall didn't care for her and Xu was teasing her about a new club. Squall would go back to never knowing she was alive, and life would be wonderfully shitty once more. She felt him brush up against her from behind, closer than she wanted him to be. "Please." Squall whispered into her ear making Quistis' body gave into the wonderful feeling of him that close to her.

Taking the chance Squall lifted her up and carried her into an empty room just a few feet down the hall. "Get off of me." Quistis rasped as she shrugged at him trying to get him to get off of her. It took everything in her not to vomit as she tried to get away from him. What they were doing and how easily she got lost in him made her sick. "Don't touch me." She demanded as she pushed him away from him trying hard to get away. Shifting she adjusted her things and stepped aside walking out of the room.

~Squall~

Sighing Squall looked down at himself feeling a wave of shame as she left him alone in the room. 'You raped her.' He thought to himself as he rubbed his arms, feeling dirty. Squall had always thought of himself as a man with self control. He wasn't one to just run with his own emotions, like Zell. Shaking his head Squall whipped his hand down his face. He had raped a childhood friend, someone who cared deeply for him for years and he wanted to be with. This was not how life should be; this was not how Squall Leonhart acted. Groaning Squall pushed his hair out of his face and sighed as he turned and headed back to the front of the ship.

~Quistis~

Quistis stormed into the seating area and placed herself next to Kisa completely forgetting why she had left her seat in the first place. Angrily she threw a bottle at the back of Rinoa's seat causing it to bounce up and hit the woman's head. "What the hell?" Rinoa snapped as she turned around in the seat to glare at Quistis, angry with the blond woman who might just take her Squally away. Uncontrolled anger filled Quistis as she was just about to force herself to speak the ship rocked violently as the alarms went off screaming at them all. Quistis looked around before wrapping her arms around Kisa as the ship shook. Kisa was all but screaming in to Quistis as she shook with fear. The ship shook side to side hard and as the alarms rang through the air, Squall came running back into the cockpit, and soon they landed hard.

Both Squall and Seifer came out of the cockpit yelling at one another; Squall claiming that Seifer was going to die the next time he touched the controls, while Seifer claimed that Squall was an idiot for leaving him to watch the ship in the first place. It was interesting to see them bicker like they were kids once more but at the same time it was so odd to see both men as just that; men. Getting up Quistis held Kisa tightly in her arms as she stormed past both men and off the ship. She was done being near either of them.

The ship was sitting outside of a large house, and everything looked over the top as they were sitting in a large yard. Sighing she waited for the others to fallow who took a life time for them to exit the ship. They were taking too long to get off the ship in Quistis' mind. Shaking her head the red head turned sharply with all intentions of going to the door for herself. Rinoa was the only one who got off the ship with Quistis. Kisa was still tightly clinging to her arms as she started to walk. "Quisty? Slowly down please. Seifer and the others are not walking this fast, and I don't know who this Noel everyone is looking for is," Rinoa called out as she raced after Quistis. Stopping dead Quistis took a deep breath really needing to calm down as she was about to turn and punch Rinoa in the face at any given moment.

"You ok Quistis?" Seifer asked as he gave her a worried look only, once they had reached the others. Seifer gained nothing more than a nod from Quistis from the question. "Ok then." Seifer whispered as he stepped up to the door making sure to put a hand behind Quistis' back for comfort. It only took a few knocks to get a rather older man to come to the door, where behind him stood a small red headed boy about the age of four. Quistis could tell that this was Noel do the fact that he had same green eyes as Kisa. Seifer argued with the man while Kisa held her breath gripping Quistis' hand hard, wanting to hug the boy. Dropping Quistis' hand Kisa ran into the house, grabbing the small boys hand and pulling him out of the door to the ship; racing past all others as she dragged him along. With a smirk Seifer nodded to the older man who stood there dumb founded watching them. Reaching out Seifer took Quistis' hand and fallowed the girls lead ignoring the man's yells as they nearly ran back to the ship.

"Seifer did you just steel the boy?" Rinoa asked softly as she looked over in the corner to see Kisa hugging the boy tightly to herself. "No. Kisa did." Quistis commented with warm smile as she walked over to the two young children. "Just like your dad." Quistis whispered talking about how Seifer and Kisa were so alike. This comment made Kisa look up at Quistis with mild shock, unsure as to what that meant. "Noel! This is Quisty! She's going to look after us!" Kisa yelled as she pulled Noel over to her and smiled brightly. Noel looked up at Quistis while clinging to Kisa with frightened eyes. "It's ok, she's nice, and so is Seifer." Kisa said softly as she tugged Noel to Quistis. Kisa smiled as she set Noel's hand in Quistis' who smiled and leaned low to see him eye to eye. "Are they our mommy and daddy now?" Noel asked as he smiled at Quistis with wide eyes. Noel looked more lost than anyone Quistis had ever seen.

A sudden pain hit Quistis' heart at Noel's words. Smiling gently she picked the boy up and cuddled him tightly to her. "Yes." Quistis whispered softly as she kissed his head; keeping Noel close to her. There was no way she was going to let Noel or Kisa fell unloved and abandoned like she had as a child. Quistis was going to stay with Seifer, where she was needed and where she wanted to stay, that was where she belonged.

Quistis watched the sky fly by as they headed back to Seifer's place, though she was rather tired and would be more than happy to get away from Squall. Looking that the small children sitting next to her, Quistis smiled softly to herself. Quistis was demanded to be like a mother to both Kisa and Noel. She knew that much, and to her surprise she didn't mind giving up her old life to be near Seifer and the children. It was something that she knew she could be, but never thought it was something that she would want to be. This life she was falling into was a life she was not easily able to get while being in garden; though as an instructor it was easier to do than a solder it was still a rear thing. The title Mother was sounding better and better to Quistis as she thought about it, as if it was what she was meant to be without ever knowing it.

After zoning out for a bit Quistis left the sitting room needing to stretch her legs for a moment. Passing by what she thought was a door leading into another hall, she pressed the button, only to end up shocked at finding Seifer standing over the toilet. Turning bright red Quistis turned, but his voice reached her ears quickly making her stop. "Come in and close the door." Seifer called out as he finished up. Quistis did as he asked, facing the door as he finished up and cleaned up. The sound of water let her know he was washing his hands. Slowly she turned to him. "Sor.." Quistis started softly as she kept her eyes down.

"Don't be." Seifer said softly as he towered over her. Dying his hands off on a towel Seifer slowly let his eyes wash over Quistis' body. Dropping the towel he placed his hands on either side of Quistis pinning her against the wall. "Tell me now." Seifer whispered as his breath dancing about her ear. Quistis flattened herself against the wall as Seifer pressed his weight to her keeping her in place. "Did you scream his name?" Seifer demanded as he looked her right in the eyes. Quistis' eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear, but kept her head down. He knew what Squall had done to her.

Seifer pulled her into him and pressed his lips to her hard. A moan left her lips as Seifer's hands traveled up her legs pushing at her skirt. Quistis gave in not bother by Seifer's touch, unlike Squalls'; she rather enjoyed Seifer. "Did you say you loved him?" His words cut her deep as he kept playing and teasing with her. Tears leaked from her eyes as she pressed her lips to his ear. "I love you Seifer.." Quistis whispered as she shifted and clung to his stolid body.

Taken by this, Seifer began to move with a gentler manner; placing her on the sink softly he kissed her temple. Slowly he picked up speed, pleasing them both, making sure Quistis enjoyed every second of everything they were sharing. "Quistis," Seifer panted out her name in her ear. Pure bliss took over as they both climaxed together. Quistis cried out his name when she felt his seed spill deep within her. Gently, Seifer pulled out of her as he kept her close. Panting he kissed her lips softly, making sure his touches were just as gentle and soft. "Stay with me." Seifer asked her quietly as he nosed her temple.

Kissing back with a smile on her lips, she nodded weakly; having already made up her mind about where she place planning on staying. Satisfied, Seifer pulled his pants up and walked out of the bathroom leaving Quistis to herself. Taking a minute to regain herself; Quistis straightened her clothing, cleaned up and headed out back to the seating area. She had only taken two steps when a soft chuckle made her stop. "You said the same thing to me. Remember? Or is your memory that far gone?" Squall voice made Quistis turn to find Squall standing in shadows. Looking down Quistis glared at the floor letting her anger bubble. "You're nothing more than his cheep whore." Squall said as she stepped up to the red head with a deep frown. Quistis' hand came flying across his face quicker than Squall could think to react.

Glaring harder at him Quistis slapped him again, though this time his hand caught hers. "You know it's true." Squall said spitting acid in his words. Pulling herself free she kicked him hard in the shins, her anger growing even more by the second. "He didn't rape me." Quistis snapped as she glared at Squall with a deep grow. Squall's eyes widened at the sudden truth to her words. Glaring down at the floor Squall growled more to himself than anything. "But he doesn't love you. Not like I do. Not like you love me." Squall snarled as he looked up to Quistis' eyes. Filled with her share of anger, Quistis pushed Squall away from her. "Rape isn't love." She snapped at Squall before turning and rushing off to the sitting area.

Kisa's hand found its way onto Quistis' as she gripped it tightly. "Are you ok Quisty?" Kisa asked in a small voice. Turing to the child, Quistis smiled softly then pulled her into a hug, along with Noel. She was happy; she was going to have a family with Seifer Kisa and Noel. She was going to leave garden; leave Squall, and things were going to be good. She was doing everything for the best; right?


End file.
